transformersgreatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeta Prime
Zeta Prime (ゼータ・プライム, Zēta Puraimu) was originally an officer in the Elite Guard before being named Prime. Under pressure from the various guilds of Cybertron he oversaw the rise of the caste system that came to dominate Cybertronian society, a policy which brought him into conflict with Alpha Trion, and ultimately led to the archivist's self-imposed exile in the Iacon Hall of Records. By the time of the rise of the Decepticon movement time had robbed him of much of the fire which had made him an effective military leader, and this left him out of touch with the people he claimed to represent. Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese) His veichle mode is a Cybertronian Car. He does not have an Earth-based veichle mode since he was dead from his slow but severe injuries given to him by Megatron Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Rodimus Prime *Optimus Prime *Vector Prime *other Primes *other Autobots Family *AllSpark (creator) *future Zeta Prime (namesake descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets Weapons & Abilites Zeta Prime carried a Neutron Assault Rifle, had the abilities Ammo Beacon and Warcry. History When Megatron launched a raid on Trypticon Station, and Starscream joined the Decepticons, Jetfire escaped to warn Zeta Prime and the other Primes. that the Decepticons had access to Dark Energon. Zeta and Sentinel Prime sent a large group of Autobot soldiers to guard the Energon Bridge that Jetfire knew Starscream and his crew would be reactivating in order to refine an endless supply of Dark Energon for the war effort, ordering that all Decepticons would be shot on sight, but they were unsuccessful. After the Decepticons began manufacturing Dark Energon in mass quantities, Megatron led the attack on the Autobot capital of Iacon. Megatron found the Omega Key's resting place...but it was gone, Zeta Prime having anticipated Megatron's plan and taken it under the Primes personal protection themselves. Megatron simply declared that he would take it from them, who appeared several more times via holographs during the missions, warning the Decepticons to turn back before it was too late and Zeta would be forced to execute them. Megatron's team managed to fight their way to the chamber tunnel that leads sright to te Dynasty of Primes in the Iacon Vaults, where the Primes launched an all attack, Zeta created holographic energon clones of himself and manipulate the ceiling to crush the Decepticons. However, even with there combined strength and numbers, Megatron and his Decepticons took full and imitiate forces and firepower, killing all primes on sight, though much have died, few surviving Primes managed to escape and fled elsewhere for recovory. Finding the injured Zeta Prime crawling his way out with the Omega Key, he was gripped high by Megatron to prevent him from escaping. He told Megatron to finish it, but instead, the Decepticon leader squeezed his spark casing, forcing Prime to release his grip on the Omega Key. As Megatron gloated in his victory, Zeta Prime laughed, mocking Megatron for arrogant overconfidence saying only a Prime can hold what the Omega Key was really meant for. Zeta Prime was taken to Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex, but elsewhere on Cybertron, rumours spread through the Autobot camp that all of the Primes were dead. A young soldier named Optimus was forced to take tempoary command of the Autobots and lead the defensive efforts of Iacon. After Starscream was defeated in the Decagon's communications tower, a message, seemingly from Zeta Prime, was played to all Autobot frequencies. Zeta reported his location in Kaon, and claimed that he had acquired information vital to the Autobot war effort. Ratchet warned that it was an obvious trap, despite the confirmation of his unique ID signature, but Optimus determined that if there was a chance Zeta was still alive, the Autobots must try to rescue him. Allowing themselves to be captured, Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were imprisoned (and then broke free), only to learn from Megatron himself that he had orchestrated Zeta Prime's message, their capture and their subsequent escape, so that Megatron could talk to Optimus. After being captured and escaping again, Optimus' team freed the remaining Autobot prisoners and Air Raid (who had helped orchestrate their first escape), then set off to find their leader. Eventually, Zeta Prime was found, being tortured by Soundwave in his laboratory. After Soundwave was bested by the Autobots, in desperation, the Decepticon drew energy from the injured Zeta's spark itself, mortally wounding him, though Optimus took a final bullet from Soundwave for his erstwhile commander. Optimus promised to bring Zeta home, but with his last breath, the Prime said that while he appreciated the noble sentiment, it was already too late. Zeta Prime, the remaining survivour of the Primes, was dead. Optimus took Zeta's body back to Iacon, presented it before the Cybertron Council, and begged them for guidance in these desperate times. The leader of the Council, Alpha Trion, stated that they existed only to choose Primes, and that it was the Primes who led the Autobots. When Optimus responded that there were no Primes left, the Council leader asked if Optimus would still reject his true calling. The Council said that for too long they have watched the Primes fall (died) to the Decepticons greed and pride, but Optimus was one leader whose wisdom and courage inspired and transformed the lives of those around him. Charging him to an important duty, the council bestowed leadership of the Autobots and the Matrix of Leadership onto Optimus, a burden and responsibility he accepted. He was now Optimus Prime, the last Prime. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Primes Category:Cybertronian Primes Category:Autobot leaders Category:Deceased